A Herdeira De Cannogal
by giovana.serpa
Summary: Natalie - supostamente normal. Ela viveu a maior parte de sua vida num orfanato para garotas, numa cidade esquecida de seu estado, onde quase nada existia. Numa noite em que acontece a festa de final do ano, ela se depara diante de um dos garotos de outro orfanato que vieram apenas para contemplar a festa. Mal sabia ela que esse seria seu último dia em sua antiga vida.


A noite estava escura do outro lado da janela, o céu salpicado de estrelas brilhantes. As mesmas estrelas de sempre, brilhando nos mesmos lugares de sempre.

Faziam sete anos naquele dia. Sete anos que eu havia sido deixada ali para mofar até que fizesse dezoito anos, arrumasse um emprego e fosse "responsável". Mas eu queria sair de lá, e ainda faltavam mais cinco anos para que eu chegasse aos dezoito.

O dormitório estava banhado com a luz da Lua minguante, o assoalho de madeira clara quase brilhando. As camas, quatro camas organizadas na parede leste do dormitório, estavam perfeitamente arrumadas, mas nenhuma delas ocupada.

A única pessoa ali era eu, provavelmente a única pessoa que não estava no ginásio se deliciando com a festa de fim de ano. Na verdade eu não via sentido naquilo. Todas nós iríamos continuar ali o resto de nossa adolescência, oitenta e oito garotas – segundo a contagem de pessoas naquele maldito orfanato – sentenciadas a ter a melhor fase de suas vidas enterrada num buraco profundo no bosque ao lado da escola.

Obviamente eu estava com medo de ficar naquele lugar sozinha, mas era melhor do que aturar toda aquela falação inútil, garotas dançando para impressionar os garotos do orfanato para garotos, garotos tentando parecer tão perfeitos... Era patético.

A luz estava apagada, mas o quarto estava claro. Era esquisito, ele sempre estava. Isso me dava mais um pouco de segurança, como se nenhuma criatura das trevas pudesse me matar agora.

Ouvi algumas batidas repetidas na porta e me sobressaltei, quase caindo da poltrona ao lado da janela.

Me levantei e caminhei até a porta, achando tudo muito esquisito. Ninguém, a não ser as pessoas que dormiam ali, entrava ou chegava perto daquele dormitório, principalmente depois da lenda urbana que uma garota do nono ano inventara sobre o quarto, a fim de chatear Kate.

Girei a maçaneta e abri a porta, quase caindo no chão quando vi os traços masculinos de um garoto que não devia ser muito mais velho que eu. Parecia que sua blusa havia sido jogada dentro de uma vala, suas calças jeans estavam completamente encharcadas e seu cabelo castanho-claro estava colado em seu rosto.

- P-pois não? – perguntei, praguejando por gaguejar.

Eu não via muitos garotos, não desde que eu havia sido levada àquele orfanato pela minha mãe – um episódio do qual eu quase não lembrava.

O garoto olhou para seu próprio casaco pingando, como se fosse óbvio o que ele queria. Mas eu não sou boa em interpretar expressões corporais, até porque nunca tentei.

- Me jogaram na piscina – ele disse, olhando para o quarto atrás de mim.

Me inclinei para frente.

- Preciso me limpar – parecia estar perdendo a paciência, mas a culpa de ele estar fedendo a cloro não era minha culpa. – Você por acaso tem um banheiro aí? Me disseram que o quarto quarenta e sete seria o único que estaria ocupado agora.

Revirei os olhos, pensando em como eu era previsível e em como eu não gostava disso. Suspirei e abri mais a porta.

- Se você demorar muito... – pensei por um momento – Bem, se você demorar muito eu vou pensar em algo para fazer com você.

A verdade?

Eu estava com medo. Não sei o por quê, mas eu ficava assim quando conhecia pessoas, como se fossem extraterrestres ou algo assim. Por que eu deveria conhecer outras pessoas? Acho que só minhas colegas de quarto estavam ótimas. E ainda havia o fato de que aquele indivíduo era um garoto. Um garoto órfão que havia vindo para a festa de fim de ano ver garotas dançando como pinguins com pregos cravados nos pés.

Era o tipo de garoto bonito e patético.

Sentei-me na cama esperando o momento em que eu poderia finalmente estar livre da dúvida: ser legal ou não?

Passaram-se dezessete minutos – sim, eu marquei no relógio – até que a porta do banheiro finalmente se abrisse. Eu sabia que havia algum banheiro no ginásio, mas deveria estar quebrado, sempre estava.

Observei-o enquanto ajeitava o casaco amarrado na cintura, já que ainda estava molhado. O cabelo havia melhorado, jogado para um lado e quase entrando em seus olhos escuros.

Nós nos encaramos.

Era esquisito, olhar para os olhos de alguém. Não gosto disso, é como se você desse liberdade para que todos pudessem magoar você assim como minha família provavelmente fez – não lembro muito da minha infância.

- Obrigado – ele disse e estendeu a mão úmida. – Sou Leonardo.

Olhei brevemente para sua mãe estendida e apertei-a com relutância.

- Sofia – murmurei.

- Por que não vai para a festa?

_Intrometido. _

Levantei-me da cama e caminhei até a porta.

- Porque as pessoas são idiotas – apontei para fora e sorri.

Sem olhar para a porta, Leonardo olhou para a janela e sorriu.

- Você é uma pessoa.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você também.

Ele se levantou e caminhou para fora, suspirando e olhando em volta.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que queria, mas parecia que seus olhos estavam a beira do desespero.


End file.
